


あくま (demon)

by kyouhaba



Series: home in many places [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Abuse, Death, Demons, Divorce, Happy Ending, Hell, ITS ALMOST HALLOWEEN DABS, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, M/M, OCs - Freeform, deal with a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: Yahaba Shigeru is 10 years old when he makes a deal with a demon for a friend.





	

Yahaba was 10 when he first met the demon. His parents were having a fight while he was working on homework. He was trying his best to stay calm but ended up breaking his pencil and went to his room, crying. He stayed like that with his face in his hands until he heard a door close with a slam downstairs and shook. Yahaba never felt alone like this, never.

He knew it was his mom that left, she was the one he had loved and now she was gone from his life. Leaving him with his horrible dad. Who constantly told him he wasn't enough and would hit him many times.

Then that was when he had the idea, the idea of summoning a demon. Someone who could be his friend, he didn't care if it was a demon. Yahaba knew he might get grounded but he needed someone to talk to.

Yahaba started out with the circle first, then the other symbols in the circle. Almost like Fullmetal Alchemist, but not for alchemy. He continued to draw and draw until he finished and placed the candles he needed and got out a book before he started chanting from it. A black light, surrounded by a purple light appeared in front of him, causing the small boy to take a step back and watch it form into a person. It took the form of one but was still completely black, with the purple light surrounding it.

The demon looked down at him as he floated a bit off the ground. "Why have you called me here you little br- k-kid." He, yes HE the voice sounded like a male, called and Yahaba stayed silent for a bit before answering.

"I want to make a deal." He said, with cold dead eyes. Not changing his position.

The demon raised a brow and walked toward him. "And what is that?"

"I want you to be my friend." He answered, truthfully.

It chuckled and placed a hand on his head. "And what do I get in return?"

"My soul, when I 35 I'll go with you to wherever."

"We have a deal then." With a snap of his fingers, the light from the candles were gone.

 

When he turns 12, the demon is still in its original form. It never turned into a human form like most demons do but Yahaba doesn't mind. Yet it bothers him because no one can see him. So one day he asks him a simple question.

"Why don't you have a human form?"

"I do have one, you just never asked me to turn into it." The demon simply replies and looks over at Yahaba.

"Then turn into it."

With that the demon turns into a boy around his age for now, until they turned older he would change.

Yahaba didn't mind.

 

At the age of 16, Yahaba finds out the name of the demon, and gets along with his volleyball team. The demon's name is Kyoutani and of course due to being Yahaba's friend he has to go to his high school and stuff like that and act like a normal human being. He also joins the volleyball team and gets along with Yahaba more then anyone. He gets along with Watari too, who's the same age as them but still Yahaba is still there for him.

Soon though Kyoutani stops coming to practice but still hangs around Yahaba, despite being in different classes.

Yahaba still doesn't mind.

 

It's when Yahaba turns 19 he realizes he doesn't feel like how he normally does around Kyoutani. They go to a university and they're still friends. Yahaba knows it but he couldn't shake off the feeling. It's a burning hot one that pulls you down from doing anything really. It makes you feel tingly and weird inside. It was what you call a crush.

Yahaba felt awkward around Kyoutani and Kyoutani could understand why. Their thoughts were combined, meaning they could understand what each was thinking.

"You love me don't you." Kyoutani starts off and Yahaba couldn't say no. He simply nodded and looked away, not able to say anything else.

Kyoutani sighed and showed his answer by giving a soft kiss to the lips.

 

 

Yahaba's 25, and still dating Kyoutani. They're both panting in a hot room with no windows open and Kyoutani is deep inside the other.

They're messingly kissing each other's mouth which isn't what the demon should be doing but no, this is love. Kyoutani knew that, he loved Yahaba. No matter what.

"I love you too." Yahaba managed to say and laughed weakly then a whimper came out of him.

Kyoutani smiled and blushed, not from their current activity. But from the response. He kisses him again and wraps his arms around him as they finish.

They both start laughing and giggling like a bunch of school girls.

 

 

He just turned 35 and knows what time it is. Yahaba, no more the lonely kid who needed company because of what happened with his parents now has friends and a boyfriend.

He's waiting for the others move and is instead met with a kiss. He kisses back of course because this is what he wanted. They pull away and Yahaba merely smiles.

"Are you ready to go?" Kyoutani murmurs and picks him up, like a groom with his bride.

"Mhm, you're not going to leave me right?" Yahaba whispers almost and leaves a small kiss to his neck.

"No, I still love you." The blonde responds back and they teleport somewhere to the depths of hell.

 

 

At the age of 35, Yahaba stopped aging and looks like how he is as 35 year old. He looks like the same high school kid but taller, and a bit older looking. But still good looking.

He's still with Kyoutani.

He's now married, you can tell by the happy expressions on his face, and by the ring.

They're both happy together.

They're both demons now, yet still find happiness in each other.

Yahaba wonders if this was how Oikawa had felt with Iwaizumi. Yet those two were up in the heavens a place he could never go. He smiled at the thought and looks over at Kyoutani, still asleep in their bed.

Yahaba goes over to their bed and lays next to him, he hums as the others arms wrap around him and places a soft kiss to his lips.

Then a black light is formed around the both of them and there now in the room of two children. A black haired girl with a bit curly hair, and a boy with brown hair with white spots in it. They both look up at them and Yahaba was the one to ask the question.

"What would you like little one?" He asks with a soft voice, since they were kids.

The girl simply wiped away a tear and Yahaba notices the bruises and scars on her body.

 

"Please be our new parents for eternity."

Yahaba and Kyoutani looked at each other, then at the two kids and smiled.

"For how long?"

"Eternity."

"We have a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> okay so..the kids at the end are love children that me and my gf have and mine is the girl and her names Ryuko and the other is hers and his name is Shika and I love them both a lot.... because they're kyouhaba love children...haha but anyways this was fun to write.


End file.
